


keeping you close

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Obsession, Pedophilia, Running away from home, Shota, Sibling Incest, Sorry Not Sorry, kind of kidnapping?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred knew for years that he was sick. something wasn't right in his head and he could never give into it. but... he still wanted to keep his little brother close...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH! what did I write?! 
> 
> Well, I uploaded an app on my phone that give you writing prompts, one is sentences to start a story mine was "where are you taking me?" and this happened o.o
> 
> I'd like to thank ajollygoat for the story "His Little Angel" as it twisted my mind into writing this sick fuckery (you're the best and I shall treasure the human nerves you threw at me) ^o^. 
> 
> It may only be a one shot, because I feel like my smut game is weak, and I might get lost on the whole thing. either way! welcome to hell and enjoy!

“where are you taking me?”

It was the first time Alfred had heard Mattie speak since they left the house. his sweet, quiet twelve year old brother had simply followed him out of the front door without hesitation and climbed into his car in the middle of the night. no questions asked, not a peep in protest. 

“I… I thought we could go on a road trip! Just you and me. Maybe do some camping, we haven’t gone camping in forever huh Mattie?” He smiled at the boy in the passenger seat. His eyes lingering on the messy strawberry blonde curls that framed his still rounded face. 

Matthew offered a small smile and nodded. 

Alfred then pushed himself to refocused his eyes on the road. it was a quiet stretch of highway this late at night, but it still begged caution. however, he couldn't stop his gaze from slipping down a little too often. 

It was a full ten minutes later before Matthew spoke again, his voice just above a whisper. “Dad is gonna be mad though…”

Alfred cringed “Mad at you? nawh kid! he could never be mad at you! don’t you worry okay?” 

“no.. he will be.” he looked down at his lap “When you left he said i wasn’t suppose to talk to you ever again… but…” the small boy leaned over and rested his head against his brother's shoulder “ I missed you Alfie”

Alfred felt a rush surge through him and he smiled in earnest, unable to resist placing a soft kiss on the blonde curls “I missed you too bro” you have no idea how much.. he added in thought. 

Alfred held in a sigh that begged to be let out as he drove. he had never planned on kidnapping his brother. This was far from any plan he had. but what else could Alfred do?! His father had banned him from seeing his precious little brother, a year had gone by and Mattie was still all he could think about... his eyes went back down to the barely teenage brother against him. they slid from his face, further down until they landed in his lap and the thin material of his brothers Pajama bottoms... he bit his lip and forced himself to look away. no. 

When Alfred was fifteen he started to realize he was different. not in the “I like boys” kind of way, he had known that for a while, he’d been out of the closet happily too… No in the “I’m a sick sick pervert and no one can ever know” kind of way. 

It was the year Matthew turned nine he started to notice. he had never thought twice about his brother changing in front of him, or showering with him at the pool. they were both boys, what was the big deal? well the big deal was that Alfred had started to notice his brother in a way he shouldn’t.

They were in the shower when it first happened, at that point, Alfred would blame it on the hot water… but it was the sight of Matthew without clothing, soaking wet and covered in soap, that had sparked the reaction in his nether regions. It took no less than five separate incidents before he admitted it to himself. he wanted Matthew, and he was a sick individual.

Not only was Matthew his brother, he was also a child. he felt disgusted with himself. absolutely appalled at his very existence. the following two years he avoided his brother as much as he could bring himself to. which was less than he should have, unable to bring himself to stay away. 

He was seventeen when it all fell apart. Alfred was in his bedroom with the door shut. His laptop was on his desk and there was a video of Matthew and Alfred on the beach in their swimsuits playing. Alfred watched it, panting. his hand on his throbbing cock as he pumped enthusiastically. he would feel guilty and hate himself after, but for now all he could focus on was how those shorts sat just a little too low on Matthews hips. 

Getting walked in on is never a good thing. but it’s about a million times worse when your father walks in on you jerking off to a family video of your little brother. especially when you’ve paused it on that one shot where his shorts are slipping down showing off his ass… 

The screaming had echoed through the house, it was a good thing Matthew had been staying at a friends for a sleepover that night. the things their father had said… It stung at first, now it just made Alfred mad. he was called every nasty name under the sun, accused of the worst things imaginable, then promptly told to pack his shit and get out. 

Alfred had spent the next year as a complete wreck. he got a job and an apartment, but other then work, he rarely left. his walls covered in pictures of him and his brother. it wasn't creepy, he would argue with himself, it was his family pictures. completely innocent. though, the way his eyes lingered on the violet eyed boy had been anything but.

He would never actually touch his brother! he just… he couldn’t stand being away from him this long… he just wanted to be close to him. he didn’t care if he went the rest of his life without touching anyone… as long as Mattie was there. 

His eyes went back down to the boy in question, his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady. his hand reached out and brushed hair off the boys face gently. he smiled softly at his brother, feeling a warmth spread though his chest. Alfred wasn’t going to touch him… he just wanted him close enough to see him. he would be able to resist... right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ajollygoat I would try and continue this... and so I did! it's a very touch and go process so far, we'll see how that plays out. enjoy fellow hell residents!!

Alfred drove straight through the night and into the next morning. he didn’t stop driving until he was two states away from their home. Matthew slept through most of the drive, curled up next to Alfred, sweetly muttering in his sleep every now and again. 

when he did finally wake up it was time for a bathroom break. they pulled into the gas station and climbed out. Matthew was still in his Pj’s and this caused Alfred to cringe. he had forgotten to bring any clothing for Mattie. he had been so focused on getting him out he forgot the essentials. Matthew trotted off to the gas station bathroom while Al went inside to pay for gas and grab some food for them. cinnamon buns and slurpees, breakfast of champions. he got back to the car just after Matthew did. sliding in he passed the sugar pack breakfast towards his brother. 

Matthew flashed a huge smile at the treats and promptly started scarfing them down. Al chuckled and put the car into drive, pulling away from the station. 

\-----

The boys stopped at a walmart in one of the bigger towns they passed through. They grabbed a bunch of clothing for Matt, and some food they could keep in the trunk, along with a few last minuet camping supplies. 

“I’m glad you came and got me Al, this is fun!” Matthew flashed him a big smile as they loaded even more chips into the cart to go with the candy.

Alfred's heart skipped, and he ruffled his brother's hair “I’m glad too little bro.” he put his arm around Mattie giving him a side hug, his stomach twisting when the thin arms slid around his middle in return. 

“can we get marshmallows for camping?” the question was full of childlike excitement. Alfred chuckled 

“of course dude! what kind of camping doesn’t have marshmallows!” he watched his brother dart off down the row of isles and turned down the right one. he returned a minute later with a huge bag. and dropped it in the cart. yeah, this was going to be great!

\-----

everything was going perfectly smoothly. Al was keeping his hands to himself, he hadn’t even thought of his brother that way more than four times since he woke up! the trouble came when the pair finally made it to a campsite.

setting up the tent was fine, both boys worked well to set it up like they had during family trips.

building a fire was fine, Matthew was good at following directions and not burning his hands off...

roasting marshmallows and laughing was okay… though watching his brother sucking sticky sugary marshmallow off his fingers was a bit touch and go...

changing into their Pajamas for bed however… 

Alfred pulled his sleeping bag over his lap as the blonde stripped down to nothing without hesitation. years of doing this in front of each other had made it second nature for the kid. he didn’t have a single reservation as he shoved his boxers off and stripped his shirt, bending over to rifle through bags for fresh sleepwear. 

Alfred had to dash from the tent claiming he needed to take a piss. his face must have done a good job at being convincing as it left a laughing Matthew behind him. once Alfred was far enough from the tent and his little brother, he shamefully pulled out his poor begging member and grabbed himself. he was so hard it almost hurt as he stroked. a hand pressed over his mouth to muffle the sounds trying to escape. his mind clung to the image of his brother, naked, the camping light illuminating his pale unblemished skin… his hand moving quickly, thumb brushing his wet slit with every pump. it didn’t take very long for a final breath of “Mattie” to escape his lips as he climaxed. 

they only camped two nights before they were moving again. back in the safety of the car, away from rivers, lakes and outdoor showers… Alfred was beginning to see a few holes in his plan. When he lived at home, there was school, friends, video games etc to distract him. when he lived on his own, he could think about Mattie all the time however he wanted, knowing the boy was safe. that wasn’t working out so well now. this was a stupid idea… but he couldn’t exactly take Mattie back now.. if he did that he’d definitely never see Mattie again, and he’d likely be arrested… even worse then that, he had no doubts his father would tell Mattie why he wasn’t suppose to be near him anymore. a stab hit his heart at that thought. 

The brothers covered a lot of distance, each day getting farther and farther from home. Alfred trying to distance them from anyone who might be looking for them. Alfred was starting to dread the questions Matt would have about when he could go home… but they didn’t seem to come. Maybe Mattie didn’t wanna be around dad anymore either! of course the supply of junk food and lack of school probably helped sway that… 

by the end of the second week they found themselves in yet another hotel room. Alfred used the emergency fake name credit card he had managed to get his hands on, and the pair fell onto the two lumpy motel beds. they had driven for so long… Alfred kicked off his jeans and moved up the bed to snuggle in muttering a quick “night Mattie” before he passed right out. 

 

\----

Alfred looked over towards the sound, Matthew had a lamp on and was digging through shopping bags of clothing, his face was bright red. "come on... I know we got some... it's gotta be in here" 

"It's four am, whatcha lookin for Mattie?" Alfred asked frowning as he got up, and walked towards his brother. 

"n-n-nothing!! no! go away! It's nothing!" Matthew pulled his shirt down to cover the front of his boxers. his eyes closed and his face reddened more

"Mattie... did you?" realization hit him and turned his face a similar colour. a wet dream "oh... dude it's okay! totally normal!" Alfred reached into one of the untouched bag and grabbed a pair of clean boxers. "here.. just uhm... go ahead and get cleaned up and change kay?" 

Matthew looked up miserably and nodded taking the boxers, his hands left the shirt and Alfred bit the inside of his lip to stop from gasping. he could see the sticky wet material clinging in a way that caused his own issue. he was grateful his brother had already turned around, not noticing the tent he was currently pitching. damnit... 

now Alfred was faced with a moral dilemma... Matthew was in the bathroom and turning on the shower. but he had left the door open just a little. Alfred's current issue twitched at the site of the cracked open door. the Shower door was glass, not exactly made for privacy, and if he angled himself just right, Mattie would probably never know! no! no he couldn't... Alfred groaned and returned to the motel bed.

Matthew came out in fresh boxers and no shirt five minuets later. Alfred breath caught in his chest as he tried to calm himself, very thankful for the blanket that were now covering his lap. Mattie's voice dragged him from his stare "Al... I uhmm... my beds all gross..." he murmured, standing and looking ashamed. 

oh dear sweet lord, he was being tested! every possible button being pushed. he couldn't do it. no it was wrong! so wrong! Matthew was a child! but dear lord look at him! he’s adorable! 

he threw back the blankets on the other side of his bed "well, come get in then. no big deal." he smiled calmly at the younger boy all while screaming in his head. Matthew climbed into the bed gratefully and laid down pulling the blanket over him. Alfred followed suit turning so he was facing away from the violet eyed temptation. 

"I'm sorry Al.." came the tiny voice.

he sighed, yes... someone was working against him. he rolled onto his back and turned his head to look at him "don't worry about it Mattie..." he hesitated "has it.. I mean, has it happened before?"   
Matthew gulped and looked down, bringing blankets to his face he nodded. muffled words made their way through the fabric "It happens all the time... I tried to ask dad, but he freaks out every time I bring that kinda stuff up" 

Alfred's brows furrowed. dad had never skimped on the sex talks with him. oh, maybe that's why... "well, do you wanna ask me anything?" this was so awkward. Alfred was suddenly thankful he would never ever have children..

there was silence for a moment then her saw the violet eyes, a blush shining under them "how do I stop it from happening?"

no! no no no... no... no? "well, do you ever, ya know, touch yourself?" his face was burning and his cock was throbbing, could you pass out from excessive blood pooling? 

Matthew blinked a few times "you mean touch.. there? dad said your not suppose to, that it would make me go blind" Alfred raised an eyebrow. he felt kinda guilty, his father had really lost his god damned mind. but he guessed the old man was entitled to it. not everyday you find out your son is a pervert.

Alfred smiled, "no you won't go blind. it's good for you really, and it'll help stop the er... accidents..." 

Matthew looked down, a tiny pout on his face. "but how..." aw comeon Mattie, that look isn’t even fair. he thought to himself

the voice in the back of his mind started speaking sweetly. simply show Matthew, you need to anyway right? no one will ever know. just tell him it's a secret. Alfred bit down on his tongue hard. he was breaking... two weeks of being this close, all alone... 

"well... I could- I mean..." his heart pounded in his chest so hard he thought it was going to break his ribs "I could show you how..." he muttered looking away from the blushing boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going straight to hell... don't pass go. don't collect 200$. straight to hell.. 
> 
> In my defense, I wanted to write this so I could prefect my twisted characters, soooo... I think I'm getting the twist down ;p

All that resistance, the fighting to keep himself from his brother… all down the fucking drain. 

Alfred would be lying if he said he didn’t really fucking enjoy the way his little brother’s eyes were glued on his cock. pale pink bottom lip held between white teeth, pink flush across his cheeks. Alfred's hand was moving steadily up and down along its length, he was taking in every second, enjoying himself. the chances of this happening again… 

a moan left his throat as his thumb brushed over the sensitive head. he trembled as he watched his brother squirming to reposition himself, sliding boxers down and releasing his own half hard member. Alfred had to pause for a moment to catch his breath. he didn’t want this to be over that soon. 

“so I just…” Matthew looked down at himself blushing. he was hesitant. alfred took the chance to take his hand off, groaning at the loss, but thankful for the slow down. he reached over and grabbed the lotion he had grabbed from his bag and handed it to his brother.”

“just like me Mattie, not too hard, but you should be able to figure out what you like best. “ his hand went back to his length, leaning back on his free arm for balance. his eyes glue to his brother hand hungrily. 

Matthew wrapped a hand around his own member after putting some lotion in his hand. he gasped at the cold and with drew for a moment before preparing himself and he fisting himself. Alfred watched intently, stroking himself in similar speed, as his brothers cock hardened quickly. he didn’t even bother to stifle the moan that came in answer to his brothers gasping shuddering breaths. 

Matthews blush moved past his face, his whole chest flushing red as he pumped unevenly. tiny moans leaving his mouth drove Alfred to the edge. “Al… I feel like.. It feel weird!” 

Al choked back a sound and reached over for two cloths he had grabbed in preparation. “just watch for a- mmm- moment Mattie I’ll show you what- oh god” another whimper from Matthew just as his violet eyes locked on Alfred’s cock sent him over the edge. he moved quickly catching the white streams that shot forth, eyes rolling back in his head as he twitched. once the waves had passed, he took a deep breath and groaned. his eyes refocused on Mattie who was squirming, his hand moving slowly as his breathing hitched . Alfred bit his lip and grabbed the second cloth and leaned forward holding it so Matthew wouldn’t have to. “just go ahead Mattie, it’s okay.” he watched as the hand moved faster, Matthew now letting out whimpers with every breath. finally he hit climax, Alfred almost reached full hardness again as his brother whimpered his name, ejaculating into the white hotel cloth. 

Alfred leaned forward and placed a kiss on Matthew's forehead as his breathing slowed, coming down from his orgasm. “doing okay Mattie? still see alright?” he smiled at the joke before standing to deposit both clothes on the already stained bed. he got a hum in return. he walked back to the bed and sat on his side “you okay kid?” 

Matthew nodded and crawled up to the pillows. “I’m just real tired.” he muttered as he laid down facing Alfred. “thanks Alfie”

Alfred smiled and ran a hand over the blonde curls “any time Mattie, what are big brothers for?” Matthew was already mostly asleep, Alfred went to draw his hand back when Matthew caught it, mostly out now, and snuggled his arm like it was a teddy bear. Alfred felt the warm tingly feeling spread through his chest. he laid down, careful not to jostle his brother, and stared at him for a while. 

when the guilt started to settle his eyebrows knitted together… but, he hadn’t touched Matthew right? he hadn’t hurt him. in fact he helped him! yeah! he was still fine! it was okay because Matthew had asked for his help! a smile spread across his face and he snuggled into his pillow, closing his eyes and letting the small heart beat against his arm to lull him into a peaceful sleep.

_____

The next morning Alfred woke to find Matthew cradled against his chest. they must have shifted in the night. he smiled and buried his face in the mess of blonde curls. just some perfectly innocent bro snuggles. until Matthew shifted in his sleep, bringing his knees up and brushing the morning wood Alfred was sporting. 

nope! he couldn’t give into that one! he tried to shift away without waking his brother, but when he was almost there Matthew stirred, groaning and rubbing his eyes. “Alfie?” he muttered through barely opened eyes. he propped himself up on an elbow with a large yawn. “mornin’” 

Alfred slipped his arm the rest the way out. “mornin’ Mattie, sleep okay?” he moved himself to sit up, he watched as the preteen nodded, then Alfred laughed. Matties hair was a mess! “oh dude! so should not have got to bed with wet hair, it looks like someone plugged you in!” 

“huh?” Matthews hands went to his hair patting at the puffiness then fell back against the pillow burying his face with a groan. “I hate my hair!! why couldn’t I have gotten hair like yours!” 

Alfred chuckled and scruffled the offending curls “aw, but I love your curls dude. they suit you!” he pushed his brother playfully before standing himself “come on, we better get ready, gonna see what ‘worlds biggest’ thing we can see today!” he bounced off into the bathroom and shut the door, taking care of the morning wood while focusing on the memory of the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m so tired~” whined Matthew as they drove for the eighth straight hour. “Can’t we stop somewhere!?”

As much as Alfred loved his little brother (in both appropriate and inappropriate ways) he was getting on his god damned nerves. it probably didn’t help that he was severely sexually frustrated. 

“we will get there, when we get there Matthew” he said through clenched teeth.

he watched from the corner of his eyes at Matthew sunk down in the seat and pouted. they didn’t have much longer to drive until they hit their ultimate destination anyway. Alfred had made a friend online who shared his particular struggle. he had finally gotten in touch with him and explained the situation, the friend instantly offered an understanding hand. thank god. he was only a couple days away now. when they got there he would have a room in a real house. the boys could stay and sit low until all the stupid news coverage blew over. 

in the mean time however Alfred was slowly going insane.. It had all started the week following his, err… lesson. He totally hadn't seen this coming. really! how was he suppose to know that his little brother would suddenly be completely comfortable with wacking off so openly... every damn night... not even under the covers!

it was slowly driving him insane. every tiny fiber in him was screaming out to touch, while his dwindling moral supply was working to beat it back. no pun intended. 

the pair pulled up to the Motel and Alfred watched as Mattie pouted and put on the wig. Lucky enough for Alfred, his father had no idea where he went after he got kicked out. Alfred had even changed his last name to Jones. so they still hadn’t put his face up over the news, Matthews however was everywhere. so, on went the bright red wig to cover the blonde curls as he unpacked the car. 

Al walked over to the Office and paid for the room, trotting back to help pull bags out of the back and into yet another dirty dark motel room. he knew the complaining would start soon. Despite the fact that Matthew hadn’t asked to go home, or ya know, ran up to any stranger and said ‘hey! I’ve been kidnapped! I’m on the news, please call the cops!’ he still did an extraordinary amount of bitching. not just about how long they drove… no no… the food sucked, the beds were dirty, he missed his video games. Alfred had at least had the means to remedy the last one, taking out his own DS and tossing it to his brother with a cheerful ‘go nuts!’. but he had wanted Mattie close, so this was the price he paid. 

 

Matthew settled on one of the beds and instantly yanked off the wig, followed quickly by his sweater, tossing them both on the floor. “a bed! “ he fell back against the pillows “and it doesn’t stink!” he exclaimed in excitement. Al rolled his eyes but smiled. 

The older of the two grabbed his Pajama pants and stripped out of his clothing. not bothering with a shirt. it was june in the south, and motels had shitty air conditioning if they had any at all. he collapsed on his bed and groaned. his back was killing him from all this god damned driving. Alfred let his eyes close and he sighed

not more then ten minuets later Alfred felt his bed shift beside him and looked over with an eyebrow raised. Matthew was sitting on his bed, t-shirt and boxers and pouting he heave a sigh and plastered on a smile “whats up little bro?” his smile dropped slightly when he noticed the frown on Mattie’s face. he sat up, waiting for an answer.

“are you getting sick of me Alfie?” his eyes dropped to the bed. 

Alfred felt his heart tug. “of course not dude!” he pulled his brother in for a hug, the thin material between them was so not enough, and Matthew clung close. Alfred went to place a kiss on Matthew's forehead. completely innocent kiss. right? well it would have been… except Matthew turned his face up at the last second and Alfred wound up catching the young boys lips. he froze. shit. shitshitshitshit. Matthew didn’t pull away… he didn’t move. Maybe he was just as shocked as Alfred? yeah that was it… 

Alfred would totally buy that story, until Matthews hand landed on his thigh. Alfred was torn, move away, or see what happens? moral fiber was putting up a good effort, but so was his poor tormented libido…. Matthews hand started to move upward. Alfred started shuddering he pulled his mouth back blue eyes full of want but trying desperately to be responsible. 

Matthew turned bright red and bit his lip. Alfred wanted to bite it… he squeezed his eyes shut trying to banish that image, between the hand and that face… he swallowed hard “what are you doing Mattie?” his voice wavered. 

Matthew smiled shyly looking down “I…well, I... dads friend Francis was over one night, and they were drinking. I h-heard your name so I went down to listen. He refused to talk about you so… and Dad was telling him about why you got kicked out...” voice trailing off, his violet eyes flashed up and caused Alfred heart to stop. 

shit… he knew… but wait… he knew?! did this kid have no sense of self preservation! running off with a pedophile knowingly and- wait... he was the pedo… can’t really get over protective if you’re the issue Alfred. 

Matthew hand moved again, closer to the growing issue between his legs, and Alfred came back to his senses. sort of. Matthew continued talking, sounding slightly more flustered, probably due the the lack of reaction he was getting. 

“I-I heard y-you… m-moaning my name i-in the woods and I thought…” tears started forming in his eyes. his hand drawing away oh no… 

Matthew wanted this… and he was upset because he thought Alfred didn’t, there was no map for this situation. no how to react, playing in his brain. so he went on the fly. swooping his head down, Alfred slipped a hand over Matthew’s face and caught his lips in a kiss. feeling a single tear escape and roll down to their joined mouths. Alfred’s mouth moved softly and slowly, taking his time, Matthew apparently wasn’t so concerned with moving slowly. the hand immediately reached out and wrapped around Alfred's cock. he broke the kiss to gasp. “Jesus!” he bit his own lip and hummed. 

Matthew blushed and gave him that look again! “you’re going to be the death of me Mattie…” the boy giggled and Alfred caught his face in both hands, the kiss harder this time, deeper, his tongue pushing past Matthews lip and exploring his mouth. this caused Matthew to moan softly. Alfred melted at the sound, dipping down a bit further and- pain. oh the pain….. he made a muffled sound against Matthew mouth and gently Pushed the boy back. “back- oh god. too much driving. can’t move. fuck!” he wanted to cry. not from pain (okay, maybe a little from pain) but from the sheer cruelty of it all. so close… 

“are you okay Alfie?!” Matthew let go and he whimpered at the loss, he backed up a big on the bed “is there something I can do?!” Alfred mauled this over… on the one hand… finishing him off was currently near the top of his list… but… 

he looked towards the bathroom and sighed “hot shower?” 

Matthew dashed off towards the bathroom and he could hear nozzles being turned, followed by the rush of water. Alfred groaned in pain as he moved, so many parts of him stiff, towards the bathroom muttering about god hating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you mean tease?! I'm completely innocent! horns are just there to hold up the halo and all that );p


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly certain this is the last chapter... I don't think I can milk it more then this. (pun totally intended) maybe an epilogue to answer any unanswered questions... I'm working on a sequel that won't be anywhere near as hell status worthy. grown up Mattie because the thought of the break down later on down the line with these two fascinates me.

Alfred entered the bathroom to a wonderful sight. he took back everything about god hating him. Matthew stood there, soaking wet in the hot water. he wasn’t sure if it was his brothers shy nature or the heat of the water that made him that colour, but he didn’t really care. careful not to move too quickly Alfred stripped off his sleep pants and boxers. 

his one tiny shred of morals was left, protesting almost silently in the back of his mind. however, Matthew chose that moment to smile and bite his lip, and the voice was stomped out completely. 

Alfred stepped, carefully, into the shower, Matthew moving out of the stream for him. as soon as the hot water hit he moaned in relief, hot water easing the pain a bit. enough at least that he could move. his eyes eased closed for a second, thanking who ever invented indoor plumbing for the miracle that was the shower. 

his eyes popped back open with a shuddering gasp as he felt cautious fingers on his half hard cock (sudden pain has a way of taking away a bit). he looked down to see Matthew kneeling in front of him, looking up with large, innocent looking violet eyes and a sweet smile. his fingers softly pumped teasing. Alfred reached out a hand and cupped Matthews face, thumb brushing over his cheek as he moaned softly. “a little tighter” he instructed face burning. 

the grip tightened just enough “like this Alfie?” 

Alfred bit his lip and put his head back “mmmhmm. just like that Mattie” his head was spinning. he couldn’t be dreaming all this right? god if he was don’t let him wake up! Alfred’s eyes lowered back down in time to watch his brother run his tongue over the dark red tormented head of Alfred's cock. that alone was enough to almost send him off the edge. the boy smiled a smile that was no where near innocent as tight lips wrapped around the head. “oh god Mattie!” he exclaimed. panting his one hand tangled in the wet curls, the other pressed against the wall for support. “w-where did you- ugnnn- learn to do that” the last part barely came out as a breath. Matthew had started to softly suck on the sensitive head. 

He pulled back with another lick and looked again the blush unmistakable as it stained his cheeks darker “I saw dad and Francis doing it… I watched them sometimes.” he looked down “I wanted to know what it was like”. 

Alfred took deep breaths trying to stop himself from pushing Matthews head back forward. “i-is it what you thought it was going to be like?” he asked, his voice almost a whimper. morals weakly arguing against using force at least.

Matthew looked back up and smirked nodding his head before he took Alfred back into his mouth. all the teasing and torment was catching up to him. his breathing drew more rapidly. Matthews hand and tongue working him “Mattie, I’m gonna-” The boy moved off just in time, pulling his hand and mouth back, Alfred's hand quickly moved down, “ahhh Mattie!” he moaned loudly, tipping to the side and milking himself to finish. there he sat for a moment panting. then his eyes moved back to his brother with a soft smile. “your turn?” 

 

\------

Matthew was blushing as he laid back on the bed, hands covering his eyes as his cheeks burned red. Alfred smiled warmly and softly kissed him. he pulled back and gently shifted Matthews hands away from his face. he looked into his eyes,“tell me if you want me to stop okay?” the boy nodded. Alfred reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube he had purchased shortly after Matthews lesson… one Alfred was no longer sure he had legitimately needed… 

He took a deep breath and poured some on his fingers making sure they were well slicked “spread your legs?” Matthew compiled, his lip once again between his teeth. Alfred reached out his clean hand and brushed the lip free, kissing Matthew gently as he pushed against the impossibly tight entrance, letting one finger go as deep as it could against the resistance. he pulled his face back when Matthew whimpered. concerned eyes locking with his. but nothing was said “try and relax okay?” Alfred brushed his hair back and peppered his face with encouraging kisses. 

it wasn’t working. “do you want me to stop Mattie?” 

“no!” he burst out blushing. “I just…”

Alfred offered him a small smile and kissed his forehead again before shifting and moving his unoccupied hand to the boys member. stroking gently. finally, some loosening. Alfred moved his finger gently. Matthew was making small, frankly adorable, noises as he did. when it was shifting without much resistance he hooked his finger, searching until he found that one spot… Matthew cried out, back arching as Alfred brushed his prostate. a few more strokes and he smiled down at the panting boy “are you ready for more?” Matthew didn’t hesitate before nodding quickly 

they repeated this process until Alfred had three fingers inside him, moving with some semblance of ease. his brother was clinging to the sheets, redness spreading from his face down his chest as he panted and moaned. Alfred furrowed his brow. Maybe he should just wait before… his cock throbbed, already back at full mast. 

“Mattie? are you doing okay? do you just want to do this for tonight?” he asked gently, not wanting to push him into anything 

The violet eyes snapped open and looked at him as he shook his head “please Alfie.. please I want” he looked down and barely whispered the last part “I want to feel you inside me” 

the words shot through him and went directly to his loins. he removed his fingers, wiping them on the bed before he shifted, positioning himself in between the boys legs. he leaned down and Kissed Matthew full on the mouth, Tongue darting in. his body was aching for this. Alfred pulled back and sat up as His finger closed around the bottle of lube again, he poured a very generous amount on his member, shuddering at the cold as he made sure he was coated. then he lowered himself to Matthews entrance. “the first part is a the worst, tell me if its too much ok? ” though I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop. he continued to himself. 

Matthew was almost painfully tight, tears sprung to the violet eyes as Alfred pushed himself in slowly. he stopped a few times, allowing time to get use to it. but he finally made it all the way in and stilled. His hand went up to wipe tears off of Matthews cheeks “shhhh… just wait okay? it’ll feel better soon I promise. “ 

“Ok” he sobbed. while tightening his grip on the sheets beside him.

Alfred frowned. he didn’t like hurting Matthew… a hand went to the boys neglected cock and stroked, trying to ease the sensation. slowly, Matthew relaxed, whimpers of pain turning tiny gasps of pleasure. “are you ready for me to move?” 

Matthew nodded so Alfred set to the incredibly challenging job of rocking slowly. he had no idea how long he could hold back, he slowly picked up pace every few thrusts. soon, to his relief, Matthew started rocking his hips back. That’s when Alfred lost it. he picked up speed, moving his angle under he hit the spot that would have Matthew coming undone under him. He found it quickly and hit it with every single thrust relishing the hot tightness around him mixed with the moans and cries of pleasure that hit his ears. Matthew was beautiful like this. flushed hot from pleasure, face contorted in a silent scream between moans and gasps.

“yes! Alfred!” the shot hit his ears and he hand to speed up his hand movements, urging Matthew closer and closer so he would finish before Alfred. this caused Matthews back to arch again he leaned down and caught his brothers lips as Matthew started to squeeze around him, jets of white coating both of their chests. 

the sight of Matthew this way along with the intense squeeze around his member brought Alfred to the edge. a few more hard and fast thrusts and he was emptying himself into his brother, filling him. “Mattiemattiemattie - oh fuck” he gasp as he slowed, thrusting gently through his orgasm. 

Alfred pulled out and rolled to the side, catching his breath. he looked over to Matthew quickly. “you okay?” he asked breathlessly. 

Matthew moved to curl up against his chest and nodded “I love you Alfie” he murmured, sounding exhausted. 

Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy “Love you too Mattie” he pulled the thinnest of the blankets up to cover them and laid in the afterglow. his lips pressed against Matthews hair and he breathed in his smell. He smiled to himself as he let his mind wander. 

He had said he wanted Matthew close and even though it hadn’t worked out how he thought, you couldn’t get much closer than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sits on hells thrown* that's right! I got a one way ticket down here and I'm gonna own it 
> 
> *in reality is sitting in ball of shame*


	6. epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling epilougish today! if you were in this for the fluffy, smutty shota without a lot of need for story, this part is unneeeded!
> 
> Imma take this moment to remind AJollyGoat, you asked for this XD. *continued after you've read it*

It was about a year after they ran when they settled in a small town in louisiana. by that point Matthew's face had just become a distant memory for most people. they had shifted from safehouse to safehouse for a while, some looked like nice ordinary peoples places. white picket fences that held secret basements the boys could hide in. While others were more like crack dens and whore houses. 

but no matter where they were only one thing Mattered to Alfred, his brother was close. closer than he could have hoped. Mattie belonged to him, and it would be proven over and over every night, stifled moans and muffled gasps evidence of their activities. Matthew getting bolder and bolder, finding ways to use his natural flexibility that left Alfred breathless. 

Louisiana happened by chance. one of the friends they had made along the way had a house out there. It was falling apart, but if they wanted to fix it up, they were welcome to use it. to the people of the town David and Jamie (that names they went under when they weren’t alone) were a set of brothers from california. their parents had perished in a house fire and David (Alfred) had taken custody of Jamie (Mattie). Alfred got a job down at the docks and made enough money to feed them and keep them clothed. 

Matthew, who was almost fifteen, claimed he was sixteen and had dropped out of the schooling system, not wanting to be recognized in such a high traffic area. it just seemed to risky. 

It was a raining sunday afternoon when they were curled up on the couch together, Matthew snuggled close under Alfred’s arm, hand holding loosely to his shirt. 

“I’m glad you came and got me Alfie.” he muttered burying his face against his brother

“Me too kid” Alfred smiled down at him. arms closed around as he nuzzled his face against those blonde curls. 

“I love you Al” Matthews voice cracked. and he turned red, stuffing his face down to hide. 

Al chuckled and kissed the top of his head. that had become a bit more frequent now… Alfred's smile dropped as he rested his chin on Matthews head. he had been changing a lot… the once smooth skin of his torso now played host to a dusting of hairs, Mattie had gained a bunch of height, only a head shorter than Al currently. he was looking less and less like the little brother he had wanted so badly. he cringed and tightened his hug. what if… were things changing too much? come to think of it, had Al even initiated anything in the past month? sure he would jump in when Matthew started but…

“I’m tired Al, can we just order Pizza for dinner?” Matthew interrupted his train of thought. 

Alfred smiled down at his brother “sure thing Mattie, go ahead and give ‘em a call. whatever you want on it okay?” 

Matthew bounced up and placed a kiss on Alfred's lips briefly “you’re the best Al” 

Alfred smiled as the curly blonde mop left for the kitchen to grab the phone, he pushed the thought from his mind. no, he told himself firmly, you love Mattie, and your always gonna want him close. 

right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coulda left it fluffy, but noooooo :P enjoy the feels! now I've gone and added the realistic progression of a pedo/child relationship
> 
> if you've read this just for the lovely underage smut, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
